Kingdom Hearts: Kairi's Story
by Suzuki Yumi
Summary: My name is Kairi. I live on an island with my friend Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. This is a story of our adventures. After the events of Kingdom Hearts I and II KairiXSora with a bit of KairiXRiku and SelphieXTidus
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Kairi's Story.**

_ If you have ever played Kingdom Hearts, you would get this, if not, you're probably screwed. _

* * *

**Day 1**

"Ready, set, go!" I screamed as Riku and Sora went racing down the beach. There was a gust of wind… or maybe it was Riku running… I don't know.

"And Riku is way ahead of Sora! Sora walks onto a piece of wood, it breaks! He plunges into the water!" I narrated. I did all I could to stop myself from laughing. "Riku is back, quick as a flash! Oh, and he _wins the race_!"

Riku and I sat there talking about our old raft and how we had never even given it a name.

"Hey Kairi, do you think we should name the raft Highwind?" Riku asked me expectantly.

"Do be honest, I think that's a horrible name," I told him.

"Oh…" He mumbled sadly. _I think I hurt his feelings…_

"Sora had this crazy idea that we name the raft S.S. Kairi," Riku said jokingly. I had a strange sense of déjà vu after the recent occurrences, but I ignored it. Finally Sora came running down the beach after us. He threw his arms into the air.

"And here's the winner!" Sora exclaimed.

"Uh.. Sora… Riku won," I told him blankly. Sora's face fell.

"Where is he!?" Sora screamed, his head whipping in all directions.

"Over there," I muttered, pointing toward the paupu tree. _Is it true that if you share a paupu with someone, you destinies will become intertwined? If so, Sora will attempt to share on with me… better run. _

"EEEE!" I screamed as I ran toward where Sora was, hiding behind a nearby tree. Sure, I should escape, but watching them fight is worth it.

"Riku how dare you win!" Sora screamed.

"I didn't choose to win, you just suck," Riku assured Sora. Sora sulked in a corner, reduced to almost tears. I restrained my laughter.

"Are you going to fight me or not?" Riku asked Sora, cowering above him.

"No no. I'll just leave," Sora gestured to me (so I'm guessing he saw me), "You two enjoy your paupu." He ran off.

I walked out toward Riku.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked Riku, attempting small talk.

"I was just teasing Sora that whoever won the race got to share a paupu with you, it's not like I was actually going to _do it_," Riku explained.

"Are you saying it'd be a _bad thing _to share a paupu with me!?" I screamed, grabbing Riku by the ear in my anger.

"No no no! That's not what I- Please stop!" Riku protested. I let him go.

"That better not have been what you meant…" I muttered threateningly. I sat down beside him on the paupu tree.

"Riku…?" I asked sweetly. Riku turned to me, cringing at my sweet voice and thinking I was angry.

"W-what?" He asked, petrified.

"Do you _have _a paupu?" I asked him.

"I gave the last to Sora, why?" Riku asked.

"Oh… no reason," I murmured under my breath. "Goodnight Riku." I then walked back to my house.

_Today, I've come to realize something. I think… I may… maybe just a little… have a crush on Riku_

* * *

**This was the story that got me INTO stories. This was the original (with a few tweaks). I know it sucks, so don't say it, it was one of my first pieces, written three years ago, so don't make fun of me. :P**

**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

"Kairi! That nice boy with the goofy shoes is here!" I heard my mother call. I was lying on my bed half asleep. _Why is Sora here at this hour? _

"Tell him to go away!" I screamed. I heard footsteps.

"He was gone when I got back down there honey," My mother told me as she opened my door. All of the sudden, I heard a knock on my window. I opened it.

"Damn you woodpecker-" – I cut myself off – "Sora?" I asked curiously. Sora jumped into my room as I hastily tried to tidy up.

"Nice nightgown," Sora complimented. I glared at him

"Why are you here, anyway?" I asked him.

"Riku's leaving on the raft now, alone. He won't tell me why and I can't convince him to stay, I think you're the only one who can." Sora explained.

"What!?" I screamed a this new information. I jumped out the window, landing on a hedge. I then pulled myself toward the beach, seeing Riku floating off into the distance.

"Riku!" I cried. "Don't leave me here with Sora! I'll kill myself!" I then stayed there curling up into a ball on the beach. I left myself there to cry.

After what seemed like hours, I heard a voice.

"Kairi? Why are you crying?" Riku's voice asked.

"Riku left," I said. Total silence followed.

"Ohmigod! Riku!" I screamed, hugging him fiercely.

"Why'd you float the raft out?" I asked him after a while.

"I did it because I didn't want any of the other villagers to get to it, why do you ask?" Riku said. I turned to glare at Sora, who was standing nearby.

"Sora… did you _see _Riku on the raft?" I asked him. Sora looked nervous, a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Erm… no…" He said.

"How far away from Riku _were you _when you talked to him?" I questioned. It was like an interrogation.

"I was in my room… yelling down at him…" Sora muttered.

"Dear god Sora," I said. Sora turned around on his heel and ran off, sad. Riku turned to me, holding something.

"It's a paupu, share it with whoever you like," He told me. I laughed happily and took it from him.

"Alrighty then," I said.

"Um…. Why are you wearing a nightgown?" Riku asked.

"No… reason…" I mumbled, running off to my house to change into a bathing suit. I walked out to see Sora waiting.

"Wow. Wearing your yellow polka dot bikini for the first time today?" Sora asked, quoting a song.

"Um… I guess…" I muttered, preoccupied.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yes?"

"Well… Riku likes you, but doesn't show it… but… I do to, and I know about that paupu. I think you should choose one of us to give it to… by tonight." Sora mumbled.

"I think I'll choose Riku then… sorry Sora…" I mumbled. I knew it was time to set my plan into action. I was getting bored, I needed drama, so I decided to make some. I then ran off to find Riku.

"Rikurikurikuriku!" I yelled, running up to him.

"Is that a new bathing suit?" He asked.

"No. I just don't wear it often."

"Well, you should."

"I didn't come here to talk about bathing suits, _Riku_, I came to tell you that I shared the paupu with Sora."

Riku's face fell. "Oh. Okay."

"Okay."

"Right."

"Umm… bye!"

I ran toward the ship that Tidus was always on.

"Tiiiiiiduuuuuus!" I chorused, running toward him.

"What's up?" He asked me, looking up from the floor he was sweeping (well, the wood of the ship).

"I know you like Selphie!"

Tidus jumped over and cupped his hand over my mouth. "Don't say it so loud," He hissed.

I pulled out the paupu and removed his hand form my mouth. "Share this with her, and your destinies will become intertwined." Tidus's eyes widened. "I know you want it, you can have it you know."

"But don't you want to share it with Sora?" Tidus asked my curiously.

I scoffed. "Haha! No. Why does everyone think I'm good for Sora?"

"I never said tha-" I cut him off.

"Do you want the paupu or not!?" I yelled, throwing it at his face. I stormed away.

_Ha! Me? Like SORA? How stupid can you be!?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

I awoke the next morning to hear a tropical storm outside. My window was still open. Everything on my floor was soaked. I quickly closed the window when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Selphie. Wanna come over to play cards or something? Tidus, Wakka, Sora and Riku will be there." Selphie asked me.

"Sure, I'll be right over." I replied. I quickly got dressed and then headed to Selphie's house. As I walked toward the table everyone was looking at me and whispering to their friends.

Selphie leaned over and said, "How are things with you and Sora?"

"I DON'T LIKE SORA!" I screamed and accidentally flipped over the table. I stomped out of the door.

I could hear Sora inside saying "It's crushing my body."

I sat there in the pouring rain, wondering what was happening.

I heard Riku say "I'll go talk to her."

Then Sora said "I thought she shared the paupu with you Riku."

Riku replied with "She told me that she shared it with you!"

Tidus jumped in and said "She gave it to me!"

At the same time Sora and Riku said "Kairi likes Tidus!?"

"No, she gave it to me to share with Selphie!" Tidus explained.

"I'LL TALK TO HER, OK?!" Selphie yelled. Selphie walked outside.

"Kairi?" Selphie cooed.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Can we talk?" She asked with a motherly tone.

"Yup." I replied. I told her about absolutely everything that went on the past few years.

"Sounds to me like Sora is a childhood sweetheart, who you still like, and you're not sure about Riku. I think you should go out with Riku to try it out so you can play hard-to-get for Sora." Selphie said.

"GOOD PLAN!" I screamed! _Teehee! They won't know what hit them_

I then ran home for a good nap. I awoke and the sun was shining brightly. I ran outside only to find that it was the reflection of Sora's ugly new belt buckle. But at least it stopped raining.

"Hey Kairi! Want to watch the sunset with me?" Sora asked.

"Tomorrow okay?" I told him.

"Score!" He said. I could hear him muttering to himself.

"Sora-1 Riku-0!" I ignored it and kept running until I found Riku by the dock.

"Hey, Riku!" I called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Want to watch the sunset?!" I asked.

"I guess…" He replied. We sat down.

"Riku. I know that you know that I didn't share the paupu with Sora. I wouldn't want to choose one of you guys. Sora's an idiot, but he really likes me. You're not an idiot, but you act like you don't even care about me!" I exclaimed.

"But I do care." Riku said. All of the sudden we were holding hands. I heard footsteps in the sand. We both turned around. Sora was there!

"Oh Sora, I'm sorry." I said. He started to cry and ran away.

"Who cares about him?" Riku said.

"You're so heartless! That's what I don't like about you!" I screamed and ran away. _Heh, heh! I called him heartless, and he used to be one of the evil guys, working with the heartlesses… kyehkyeh!_ Sora was hiding in the secret place, rubbing the drawings we drew as kids. "Sora. I really am sorry." I said as I knelt down beside him. He kept his head down.

"What will it take to get you to like me?" I barely heard him. He looked up.

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO GET YOU TO LIKE ME!?" He screamed.

"You're crying!" I said. I wiped his tears away.

"Answer me." He added sternly.

"Well, if you weren't such an idiot, and if you didn't have a blinding belt buckle…" I said.

"You would like me?" Sora asked.

"No. Well. I do like you…but not…in that way." I said. Tears were welling up in my eyes too. I didn't know why though.

"I hate Riku. Why do you like him? Maybe I should act like I don't even care about you! Then I can be just like Riku!" He screamed and stormed out.

_I'm sorry Sora. I'm so sorry._

I sat there for a while. Remembering all the times we had together, all the laughs we shared, all the times he saved me life, and threw stuff at Riku. And then I cried. Not because I wanted too, not because I felt like it, because I just needed too.

_Why does all this stuff happen to me? Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

I woke up in the secret place. Clothes damp from tears, and I was freezing cold! I ran home for some hot chocolate or something. I walked in.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! You weren't at Riku's place were you?!" My mom screamed.

"Why must you jump to conclusions all the time!? I HATE YOU!" I screamed and stormed up the stairs.

"You were at his house weren't you? Go to your room!" She replied.

"I'm already in my room! And for your information, I fell asleep crying at the secret place!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Oh." She replied, realizing her mistake. I lay down on my bed.

_She's so frustrating! I should call Sora._

I picked up the phone.

_Wait! He's mad at me._

"ERRR!" I yelled. I listened to my music then. My mom came in about half an hour later.

"What's troubling you honey? Lately you've been coming home late, not eating, and going straight to your room. What's gotten into you?" Mom asked.

_Like I was going to tell her!_

"I don't wanna talk about it." I replied.

"You've changed so much honey. You're beginning to make me worry. As long as nothing's wrong…" She said.

"But everything's wrong! Sora won't talk to me. Riku is being mean again! Selphie won't hang out with me because she's always with Tidus! And Wakka's just scary!" I exclaimed.

"Wakka being scary is normal isn't it?" Mom said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why isn't Sora talking to you?" She asked me.

"Long, long story." I replied.

"All right. Stay strong honey. I have to go do laundry." Mom said as she walked out the door.

_I should call Selphie _

I called her then.

_We talked for 3 hours! My ear hurts _

Ding-dong!

_There's the doorbell! Maybe it's Sora_!

"I'll get it!" I ran toward the door. I opened it up and I frowned.

"Hi Tidus." I said.

"Why the long face?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"You can't go swimming with me if you're frowning!" He said.

"I'll get my bathing suit on!" I exclaimed. "You wait there." I pointed to our couch.

He sat down. As I changed, I heard my mom offer him cookies. Everyone knows how bad my mom's cookies are. I heard him refuse a couple times. Mom's so pushy! I grabbed a towel and ran downstairs.

"He'll get cramps if he eats before swimming." I said. We ran away as fast as we could.

"Thanks for getting me out of that one." He thanked. We kept running and we got to the beach. Selphie was waiting there. I sighed as Tidus ran to her.

"I thought you left on vacation!" He exclaimed while running towards her.

_Vacation! She never told me! Where could she go? We live on a beach!_

I walked back towards my house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tidus asked.

"Home." I said.

"Why?!" He called after me. I just sighed and kept walking.

"Riku's over there if you're wondering," Tidus said. He pointed toward the shack. I ran over there.

"I knew that would cheer her up." He said to Selphie. Selphie giggled. I opened the door. Riku was lying on the ground, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" I asked. I lay down beside him.

"What's up? What's up!? You sneaking off last night is what's up!" He yelled.

"Sorry for being friendly!" I yelled and slammed the door. Riku ran out.

"Sorry." He said. "That's ok…I guess." I replied.

"Where were you after you went to calm Sora?" He asked.

"I was crying in the secret place. I fell asleep there." I replied.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"Sora won't talk to me. He is all mad because he's not like you, and I like you!" I exclaimed.

"Y-you do?" He asked.

"Yes…" He looked at me with such a strange look. One he's never given me before. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I backed off. He fell in the sand and I laughed hysterically.

"Woa there buddy, let's wait a while for that kind of thing." I said. He looked so embarrassed. It was funny. I ran home skipping along the road.

_Today Riku tried to kiss me__, can you say awk-ward?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5**

I got up and called Selphie because I wanted to talk to her for a while. We talked about what happened with me and Riku, and about Sora crying in the secret place.

"Wow. So he really tried to kiss you?" Selphie asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you backed away!?" She screamed.

"Well, it was too soon!" I replied.

"It's never too soon for a kiss! I wish Tidus would kiss me." Selphie said excitedly.

"No you don't." I advised.

"I really do." She replied.

"If you think so…" I said.

"Don't be so boring! Want to go swimming with me? Tidus won't be there." She asked.

"Ok." I replied. I got changed and ran out the door. Selphie was already there, waiting for me.

"Wow. That was quick." I said.

"No, you're just slow!" She teased. I pushed her lightly.

"So, what's up with Sora? I heard him crying last night." She asked. Selphie and Sora are neighbors and she can hear him through their windows.

"It was 2 nights ago. He saw Riku and I holding hands," I explained.

"He's head-over-heels in love!" Selphie said, making a sort of lovey-dovey face.

"Stop it!" I said. I pushed her gently.

"I forgot. You like Riku. That must crush Sora." She said.

"That's why he must never know that Riku likes me! Because he knows I like Riku!" I exclaimed.

"But that's impossible! He'll find out somehow!" Selphie said.

"You're right. I promised him I'd watch the sunset with him tonight. I'll tell him then!" I said while I ran off to see Riku.

"Let him down easy Kairi!" Selphie yelled after me. I ran into the shack and I saw Sora.

"Where's Riku?" I asked.

"By the paupu tree, as always," He replied sullenly.

"Riku!" I called out. When I got to the paupu tree he was sitting on the ground eating one.

"You know these don't taste half bad." He said. "Want some?"

"You can't trick me into that!" I screamed.

"I'm kidding, sit down." He said. "Kairi? Do you want to come over for lunch?"

"You bet I do! You've tasted my mom's cooking!" I exclaimed. _Wow. He never invites people over! This is a major step in our relationship!_

"Did you tell Sora?" He asked me.

"I will tonight." I said.

"Don't make him mad at me." He said.

"Wear a suit of armor." I advised. I followed Riku to his house.

"Ignore my mom. She's a little…strange." Riku said. "Mom I have a friend over go away!" He screamed when we walked in the house.

"A friend! A friend? Oh, honey! Your first friend over!" She said as she walked in the room carrying a large laundry basket. She put it on the table and hugged each of us. While she hugged us she said

"Oh, the friend is a girl! A girl friend!" She winked at me. It scared me.

"Mom. Can you just leave?" He asked sternly.

"Ok." She picked up her laundry basket. She muttered, "My son's first girlfriend, and first friend over! What a day!"

"Ignore her." Riku said. He started making some salad.

"You do like salad right?" He asked. I nodded and he continued. When he was done, we put some of his "homemade dressing" on mine.

"Oh. It's all gone. I'll have ranch then."

"This is really good. Really, really good," I said. To be honest it was the best salad I ever tasted.

"Sora would like this," I said with a smile. I could see his mom from my view, she cringed at Sora's name.

"Did you really make this dressing?" I asked.

"Yes I did. Nothing better to do right? Hey, do you want to go upstairs and play video games or something?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. We went upstairs to his room. "I didn't know you liked video games!" I said.

He started up the game system and we played video games and laughed until the sun was setting. I looked out the window.

"I have to go!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" He asked.

"To talk to Sora!" I replied and ran away. I saw Sora on the beach.

"Hey, Sora." I said.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"I, I have a crush on Riku." I said.

"I know." He replied.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes. I hope you guys are happy together." He said and then he got up and walked away. I was excited because I noticed that he had taken the belt buckle off. I had always hated that thing. I went home then.

_Today, I met Riku's mom. Scary!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6**

I woke up the next morning and went outside to find it raining. I endured it and ran off to Riku's. His mom told me he was sick, so I sat on the beach, in the rain. Then Sora came up. I sat there smiling and thinking about stuff. Sora sat down and we talked for what seemed like hours and hours.

"You're really weird, in a funny way. It's entertaining to watch." I said. He laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" He said. _Wow. This whole time and he hasn't said anything stupid…yet._

"Kairi? Why aren't you with Riku?" Sora asked.

"Can't I hang out with my best friend?" I asked. _Did I just call him my best friend? I'm going to regret this…_

"I'm your best friend?" He asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No! It's a good thing. I like it like that, just as friends." He said.

"Why?" I asked astonishingly.

"Because everything is easier, no complications, no break-ups or fights that will destroy our relationship, it really is nice." He said.

"Wow. That is really sentimental." I said.

"Kairi. You look really pretty today," He said.

"Drenched in water lying here in the sand?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've never really seen you this close before, and you really are much prettier than I thought," He said.

"Thanks." I replied nervously.

"You know Sora, it's really weird to have two guys as your best friends. Especially when they are fighting over you," I said as I lay down, looking at the sky. "I think this is all breaking up our friendship."

"I know what you mean." He said, sitting up. "Me, you and Riku used to be able to go swimming together without fighting. And Riku and I would go surfing together. Everything's different now."

I sat up too. "You know what?" I exclaimed. "We should rekindle our friendship!"

"We should!" Sora replied. "But first!" He pulled out a remote. He pressed a button on it.

"We dance!" He screamed. Really catchy music was playing through the waterproof speaker on his house.

"Why?" I asked.

"I feel like dancing!" He replied. _He was dancing like no one was watching! I wish I could do that, without feeling self-conscious _

"Dance with me! Come on!" He exclaimed.

"Alright," We danced every single kind of dance. Even ballet! And you know what?! I didn't even care if anyone was watching! I think that right then was the happiest moment of my life. When we finally got tired we sat back down.

"That was fun!" I said. "But very random." I was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Yes it was," Sora replied.

"You're really fun to be around." I said.

"You too." He replied. It was still raining, which made the dancing more fun. He was sweating but the rain was washing it all off. We were so close together! We sat up at the same time and leaned in more. Much more. Before I knew it he was kissing me! I didn't pull away, but I didn't like the idea. _He really was a good kisser! I mean he always brags about it. But he really is. _And it was so romantic, because it was raining, and stuff. When it was over, I was both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Sora," I said.

"Let's just pretend it never happened," Sora said dismissively.

"Ok!" I ran home for supper.

"Why are you smiling so much?" My mom asked when I walked in.

"No reason, I'm just happy!" I said.

"Want some help with supper mom?" I asked. She gave me a job and I worked at it. After supper I went up to my room and straight to bed. I was still tired from all that dancing.

_I kissed Sora, and you know what, it was somewhat enjoyable!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7**

I went outside the next day and saw Sora, Selphie and Tidus out there.

"Hi guys." I said. I looked over at Sora and he was looking very…sheepish, you could say. _He's such a horrible liar! _They _probably know by now. Is it alright if I tell Selphie then?_

"What's up?" Tidus asked.

"Sky! Big, beautiful, sky!" I replied. I sighed.

"Right…" Tidus said.

"Kairi can I talk to you for a second?" Selphie asked and pulled me away by the arm.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What happened with you and Riku?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, I can tell you're telling the truth. But I know that lovey-dovey sigh anywhere! Was it-" She gasped. "Sora!"

"It was nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. Don't tell your best friend about your love life!" She said.

"Ok. I will. It wasn't much of anything though. Sora and I turned on some music and danced in the rain. It was as if no one else was there! I felt…I felt happy for the first time in a long time. It was so fun!" I said.

"That's it? Bo-ring!" Selphie said. We walked back to the group.

"Hey! You're not wearing the belt buckle!" Selphie exclaimed.

"I know! I got a new one. Manly isn't it?" Selphie and I stared. It was just plain black.

"Very," Selphie complimented.

"It shows certain sophistication," I said.

"Thanks. I like it too," He said, blushing like I called him beautiful or something.

"So, now what?" Tidus asked.

"Swimming?" I asked.

"We swim every day!" Sora yelled.

"The same thing, every single day," Selphie added.

"I'm going to go see Riku." I said. I ran off towards his house. When I got in his mom was wearing what looked like a spacesuit and she had gloves on.

"He's got a deathly disease! Flee for your life!" She screamed and walked upstairs. I could tell he saw what she was wearing when he said: "You're embarrassing me! Who's down there?"

"It's me, Kairi!" I screamed.

"I just have a cold! No mom, not the sleeping gas, NOOOOOOOOO!" I ran up there.

"Get out! Do you want to die?" His mom screamed.

"I'll take my chances." I said and pushed past her, "Riku. I know what will cure you. I just have to buy some first." I said.

"We don't use medicine in this household!" His mom screamed.

"Help me…" I heard him whisper. He sounded hoarse, like his throat hurt.

"I know a not medicine cure for a sore throat." I said.

"What is it?" His mom asked.

"Do you have lemon juice?" I asked.

"I use it in my dressing." Riku said. I ran downstairs and I put a kettle on with hot water. His mom walked down.

"Get out of my house," She commanded.

"I'm trying to help him." I said.

"Well don't." She said. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you the truth, someday." She replied. The water was ready, I put lemon juice and sugar in it. I brought it up to Riku, he drank it quickly. I couldn't really talk to him, because his mom was right behind us.

"Could we have a moment mom?" He asked. _Thank-you!_ I sat down on his bed.

"Riku, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"That stuff really helps." He said.

"Don't change the subject." I said sternly, narrowing my eyes.

"You should go." He said, looking away.

"Riku." I started to cry. A tear fell on my lap. "Ok." I got up and walked out.

"I hope you get better." I said, but I didn't look at him. I didn't want him to see me crying. His mom saw me run down the stairs crying. I stopped at the door and heard his mom and him talking.

"I didn't tell you to get her to cry!" She screamed. I heard a slapping sound.

"She's crying? Oh, what have I done?" He asked. I could hear him sobbing. I had never heard Riku cry until then.

"Why did you let her in here?! She might get sick now too!" He screamed.

"She pushed me," His mom said, it sounded like anger was slowly bubbling up inside of her. "You are forbidden to see her again!"

I slammed the door. When I got outside, through his window, I saw him look at me. And I started to cry again. Then his mom said "She might get sick too. And you cannot visit her. Boohoo!"

"I hate you." He said. I saw him stand up.

"What did you say?" She screamed.

"I hate you!" Riku said. I ran off then.

_It's none of my business_.

When I got back, I saw Sora and the others. Sora ran up to me.

"Were you crying?" He asked.

"Something happen with Riku?" Selphie asked.

"Sort of," I replied. "I have to go."

I ran to my house then and sat all alone in my room.

_**What's going on? Will I be sick too?**__** And what will I be sick WITH?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 10**

I haven't written for three days because I got sick too. My mom will at least let people see me. But today was the first day I mustered up enough strength to even talk. Sora came in to see me.

"Someone's here to see you." My mom said.

"Ok." I replied. Sora walked in. I jumped up and tried to walk towards him. I fell into his arms. I stood there, hugging him for so long. Finally, we pulled away. I almost fell down and he caught me. Riku came in and picked me up and put me on my bed.

"Hi guys. Thanks." I said.

"Can I talk to Kairi in private Sora?" He asked.

"Sure." Sora walked out and closed the door. Riku sat down beside me on my bed.

"Kairi. You're a genius. You found the cure! To the sickness!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since I left the heartless, they inflicted me with a virus. Every once in a while, I get this sick." He explained.

"When you gave me that lemon juice stuff, my dad noticed that it helped. So he gave me 5 cups a day and now I'm cured!"

"I don't get it." I said.

"The lemon juice is the cure! Remember when I had ranch dressing instead of my lemon juice dressing? That's what got me sick. I have salad with that dressing every day!" He exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Make me some lemon juice!" I screamed. He kissed me on the forehead and ran downstairs. I was feeling that spot when Sora came back in.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I hope." I said. Riku ran back up.

"Here you go." He said. Riku passed it to me.

"You should go. You don't want to get this sick." He said to Sora.

"I will cater to Kairi's every need! From downstairs!" He yelled and saluted, running downstairs.

"And I will cater to your every need from up here." Riku said.

"Thanks." I replied and went to sleep. I woke up to see Riku staring at me.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and jumped up. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He replied. I sat back down.

"That's it, rest." He said. Sora came in with a medical mask over his face. He passed Riku some lemon juice.

"Drink up." He said as he passed it to me. I sat up and drank.

"I have the most horrible headache." I said.

"It happens." He said. The phone rang. Riku answered it.

"It's for you." He said and he handed it to me. It was Selphie. I told her about my sickness. But not about Riku kissing my forehead or Riku being sick. I just told her it was pneumonia. Then she got mad at Riku because I got it from Riku. I laughed and then I had to drink more lemon juice, so I hung up.

Riku and I talked and talked while Sora and I texted on our cell phones. It was nice.

"Riku. What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked.

"Most music. I really like rock and rap." He said. I took out my remote for my C.D. player and turned on some rock.

"I wanna dance!" I said and got up. I almost fell but he caught me.

"Don't. You'll wear yourself out." He advised.

"So I'm not allowed to have fun?" I asked and got up again. He caught me and he held on to me while I danced.

"Come on!" I exclaimed.

"Dance _with_ me!" I held his hands so we could both dance. When I came close to falling he would catch me and ask me if I still wanted to dance. When we stopped we sat on my bed. I was way more exhausted then him, you know, being sick and all. I leaned my head on his shoulder. We talked for a while, and then I think I fell asleep.

_I'm slowly starting to feel better!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 12**

I was fully healed and allowed to go outside today. Riku concluded that I had developed immunity to it. I told him it was because I tried to have fun when I was sick. Riku's mom found out that he was visiting me because, when I fell asleep on his shoulder, he fell asleep too.

When his mom asked him where he was that night, he told her he was at Sora's. His mom called Sora's mom to check. Now he's grounded for a week because of me. I feel so bad. I really didn't want to get out of bed today. I felt like just sleeping all day. Selphie called me. I answered and we were talking about my sickness.

"I know what will cheer you up!" She said. I sighed.

"What?" I asked gloomily.

"A shopping trip!" She exclaimed.

"I suppose." I said.

"Get your stuff ready. I'm coming in 10 minutes." Selphie said. She hung up. I quickly got dressed. I finally found my purse and I ran downstairs where I saw Selphie.

"Took you long enough," She said. We ran out and got in her mom's car/spaceship thingy. We started traveling through the many worlds. Until we got to the world of malls.

"That was quick." I said. Selphie and I talked about how much money we had and set out. We had a lot of good "Girl talk" per say and when we were finished, I had a very expensive black dress with a little bit of pink ribbon, 2 T-Shirts, 1 halter top, 3 skirts, 2 pairs of flip-flops, a new bikini, and some pointy toed black flats.

"Wow." I said as we got into the car.

"I spent 300 today." I said.

"I only spent 50!" Selphie exclaimed.

"You have less money because you shop too much." I said. We laughed all the way home. When I got home I was thinking about Riku's mom, the way she acted and stuff. Then I remembered! His mom disappeared when he was three! I stormed into my house and broke the glass in the case that held my awesome pink keyblade. Even though I had glass shards in my hands, I took it down. I ran towards Riku's house to eavesdrop. His bedroom window was open again. I hid directly under it and listened.

"I told you that you must never see her again!" His mom screamed.

"Why not!?" Riku yelled back.

"She's a bad influence on you!" She screamed. Riku sounded like he was crying.

"What is life, without the person I care for most?" He asked. I smiled. _He really likes me _

"Oh! Little Riku's in love." His mom mocked. _I can't take it anymore! _I climbed up the vines leading to his window. Sora followed. I got up there and I closed the window. I saw Sora fall down.

"YOU!" His mom screamed.

"I wouldn't be talking!" I pulled out the keyblade. She backed away into a corner.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, scared.

"Don't you think it's odd that your mom just appears after 12 years?" I asked him.

"I guess. How would I know? She looks like the girl in the pictures I have." He said. I pulled up the keyblade to slash her to bits.

"You know how only the keyblade can hurt the heartless?" I asked. "That's why I had to get it."

"You're calling my mother a heartless!?" He screamed.

"Just a little theory I have," I told him. I brushed the keyblade against his mother's skin. She then changed into her true form. A tiny little helpless heartless. I slashed it right across the chest.

"No need to thank me." I said and walked away. I carried the keyblade home. Then I went to sleep.

_I killed a heartless today_

* * *

**_Does this world of malls exist? I'm not entirely sure, but I WISH._**

_**- - Suzuki Yumi '.'**_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 13**

I was floating through darkness. Then a bubble floated up. Inside the bubble, was Sora.

"No! Kairi! Not again! Don't take her away from me again!" He screamed in the pouring rain.

"Sora." I stammered out.

"Kairi? If you can hear me. I just want to say. I love you Kairi!" He screamed.

"I…I love you too." I replied. The bubble popped. I just started crying when a second bubble floated up to me. Inside it was Sora again. Riku walked up with the Zipper sword from FF VII and stabbed him. The blood was everywhere. Then it covered me. I was the one holding the sword! I killed Sora! I screamed. When I opened my eyes I was in my room. I had been crying.

_Was it a dream? _

I looked down. My clothes were fine. My mom ran in.

"What was that? Bad dream?" She asked. I told her about it. Except I referred to Riku and Sora as person #1 and person #2.

"So. You said you loved "person 1" then "person 2" killed "person 1". Then you were holding the blade." She said, piecing it all together.

"I guess." I said.

"What I interpret from it is that you are in love with someone right now, you think someone is going to hurt you or someone else, and you did something very bad. So maybe, the person you love is mad at you because you did something very bad." She said.

"But the person I think I love is person #2. Yet I said I loved person #1." I said.

"Dreams don't relate to a specific person. They relate to your current emotions." She said. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled and ran downstairs. It was Sora.

"See you mom!" I called up the stairs. Riku was out there as well.

"We need to talk." He said sternly. We all sat on a log. I was in the middle.

"What was up with you yesterday?" Sora asked.

"I…I don't know. I figured out that she was a heartless, and had to be destroyed. I knew no one would believe me. So I killed her myself." I said.

"Good for you, taking some initiative." Riku congratulated. "How did you know!"

"I remembered that your mom disappeared when you were three. You never invited people over because of that. But then, you invited me over. I also noticed little things. Like when she talked about Sora she flinched, because he's the keyblade master. That heartless sure was a good actor." I said.

"But I thought there were none left." Sora said.

"I guess not. How am I supposed to understand? None of it makes sense to me either. All I know is that that thing was _not_ Riku's mom." I explained.

"Let's not talk about it." Sora said.

"Swimming?" Riku asked.

"All we do is swim! I'm tired of it!" I exclaimed.

"What else is there?!" Riku asked.

"I know! Let's do some exercise tapes! For no reason whatsoever!" Sora replied.

"Ok. Sounds fun." I said. "Let's go get some sweaty workout clothes on!"

We all ran to our houses.

Riku came back wearing sweats and his normal shirt. Sora came back wearing shorts and an adopt-a-dad T-shirt.

_Where would you get something like that? _

I was wearing shorts and my new bikini top.

"Now we need the tapes." Riku said. "Where would we find those?" Sora asked. We walked into my house.

"MOM!" I screamed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY OLD EXERCISE TAPES?!"

"No!" She replied. She walked down the stairs.

"Why?" I whined.

"We just don't." She replied. I mumbled under my breath and walked out of the house.

"Let's try my house." Sora said. We were walking towards his house when a huge black hole opened in the sky. Namine and Roxas came tumbling down and landed right in front of us. Namine and Roxas are a boy and girl who are counterparts of Sora and I. They had joined with us a while ago, but some people gave us the option to bring them back, so we did.

"Woa. Rough landing," Namine said as she got up.

"Namine!" I said. She got up and hugged me.

"We needed other people here to talk to." Riku said. Roxas was talking to Sora.

"Who's the hottie over there?" Namine asked me, pointing at Riku. I laughed and said

"That's Riku."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No. I don't think so." I said. "Maybe you can stay at my place Namine. And Roxas can stay at Sora's. It's getting late. So we should go inside." Namine followed me inside.

_Namine came today. I think she likes Riku._


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 14**

I woke up and I saw Namine looking through my clothes.

"You got some nice stuff in here." She said. She held up my new dress.

"Nice. Is this new?" She asked.

"Yup." I said and I got up.

"When would you wear something like this?" She asked.

"I don't know. I liked it, so I bought it." I replied.

"On a date with Sora maybe?" Namine teased.

"Don't make me throw up." I said with a smirk.

"I thought you liked him." She said.

"I do…as a friend of course." I said.

"Oh." Namine said blankly. She looked disappointed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I thought your relationship was more…juicy than that." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanted it to be, because that means Riku is totally up for grabs!" She said. I squeaked.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. So you want me to love Sora…so you can have Riku?" I asked.

"I guess…"

"But what about Roxas!? You guys were meant to be together! Like me and Sora!" I screamed. A smile crossed her face.

"You like Sora." She said.

"I do not!" I replied.

"You're totally in love!" She said.

"No!" I screamed and I covered my ears.

"Denial!" She screamed.

"I guess I do…a little." I sat on the bed.

"The three steps: anger, denial, acceptance." Namine said. I stuck out my tongue.

"Want to go swimming?" I asked.

"Sure. Do we just get changed then go find Sora, Riku and Roxas?" She asked.

"Yup." I put on my new lime green bikini with orange and hot pink on it. It looked so good on me! I went to Sora's house and Namine went to Riku's. I knocked on his door. His dad opened it.

"Sora! A girl's here for you!" He yelled. Sora and Roxas came down.

"'Hey. What's up?" Sora asked.

"Hi." Roxas said sheepishly.

"Want to go swimming guys?" I asked.

"Sure!" Roxas screamed.

"I love swimming!" He ran upstairs. Sora kind of shrugged at me and followed Roxas. They came back down a while later.

"Ready?" Sora asked. Sora and I walked ahead of Roxas. I never knew him too well, but I think he's really shy. When we got to Riku's house to meet up with him and Namine. I looked over at them.

_She's totally flirting with him!_

Riku waved to me. Namine and Riku walked over. We all went towards the beach. I wanted to toy with her mind, so I started talking to Roxas.

"Where were you before you came here?" I asked. He looked down.

"Don't be shy." I said.

"We were in some place, I don't even know how we got here." He said.

"Really? Hmm, that's weird." I replied.

"Do you like it here?" I asked.

"It's a nice place, and I have a feeling we're not leaving very soon, but I haven't really seen much. What I would like is to meet some of the people you have here." He said.

"I could give you a tour!" I exclaimed.

"You don't have to…" He muttered. I looked strait at him.

"I want to." I said. I could sense that Namine was staring at me. I looked behind and she looked away quickly.

"Okay." He said.

"Guys, I'm going to give Roxas the grand tour." I told them. I grabbed Roxas's wrist and pulled him away. When I turned around and waved goodbye, Namine was glaring at me. It was actually scary. I showed him the other beach, the zip line and I also introduced him to many people, like Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

"There's one last thing I want to show you." I said. I took him to the paupu tree, a fruit was starting to grow there.

"This is a paupu tree, there's the fruit." I said and pointed to it.

"So? It's just a fruit." Roxas said.

"Not just a fruit." I said. "If you share it with someone, your destinies will be intertwined!" I smiled at him.

"Really?" He inquired.

"And, if you sit on the tree you can see the most beautiful view of the sunset." I said. We sat down. Luckily the sun was just setting.

"They never had sunsets where I came from. It was dark most of the time." He said.

"I would have really liked to watch a sunset like this with Namine." I smiled.

"Do you have a cruuuuush?" I teased.

"I thought you would take me more seriously." He said and walked away.

_Touchy much? _

_Holy! Boy was Roxas ever testy today!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 15**

I woke up and saw that Namine was gone. I felt like calling Riku. I asked his dad if he was there, but it turns out that he was off with Namine. I clenched my fists and stormed out of the house. Sora was about to ring the doorbell when I opened the door. We ran into each other. We immediately started laughing. When we finally stopped laughing, we got up.

"Kairi, I need to talk to you." Sora said.

_He's going to talk to me about hanging out with Roxas!_

"About what?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Tidus's house to play video games." Sora said.

"Who will be there?" I asked.

"You, me and Tidus," He said.

"Sounds good." We ran over there. I'm not very good at video games, so Sora and I went on a team against Tidus. We lost most of our games. But it was still pretty fun. Whenever Sora and I won, we would scream and yell and dance and brag. It was nice to hang out like this. Like these past 14 days never even happened. It was like stepping back in time, forgetting being sick, me and Sora's kiss, killing a heartless, Roxas and Namine arriving, and crying in the secret place!

_I wonder what Roxas is doing? Namine is probably with Riku. I feel sorry for him…OH MY GOD! I acted just like Namine is toward Roxas, toward Sora! I ignored Sora and went after Riku! I'm such a horrible person! _

"Kairi?" Tidus asked.

"Kairi! Are you _alive_?!" Sora asked, he was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. I just spaced out there. I have to go!" I said and ran out the door. I ran past the paupu tree and I saw Roxas and Namine watching the sunset.

_That's the only thing to do around here!_

I decided to let them be. I ran off, passing Riku along the way.

"Kairi!" He called. I turned around.

"Oh, hey Riku."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh. I didn't know I was hurrying."

"Well that's what it looked like."

"It must have. I was just giving Roxas and Namine," I pointed at them. "Some alone time."

"Oh I see. By the way, have you noticed that Namine has been talking to me a lot lately?" Riku asked.

"I have. She has a little crush on you."

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

"You didn't know?"

"No I didn't!"

"Well…not quite a crush…but she thinks you're cute."

"Well its true isn't it?" Riku said proudly. We both laughed loudly.

"You're such a silly goose Riku..." I said. We looked behind us and saw Roxas and Namine walking and holding hands. When she walked past me, she whispered: "He's mine."

_She means Roxas right? _

Roxas and Namine walked away. I shrugged at Riku and said, "I guess she's over you."

"I guess so." Riku said. We sat there in silence for a while after that. Namine ran up behind us.

"Riku. Come over here," She said flirtatiously. He walked over.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to talk to you in…private." She said. They walked off into the shack together. I walked over to eavesdrop.

"Oh Riku. You know Kairi doesn't like you. She is obviously in love with Sora. I read her diary. They've kissed before!" Namine said. I ran in.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!?" I screamed.

"Yes." She replied smugly.

"You were eavesdropping?" Riku asked angrily. "I thought I could trust you."

Namine smiled menacingly at me. I almost started to cry, but I didn't want Riku to see. So I ran out. I ran home and I fell asleep crying.

_Namine is being so mean! I HATE her! Okay, so maybe I shouldn't take it as far as hate. Severely dislike._


	13. Chapter 13

**Day 16**

I woke up and got dressed. Right then I called Selphie and told her about the other day.

"She is so mean! You should slap her!" Selphie yelled.

"I don't want to hurt her. I just want her to stop hurting me!" I said.

"You'll never get anything solved that way!" Selphie said.

"You're so violent Selphie." I said. We got off the phone because Selphie had to meet with Tidus. I went to go and snoop on Namine. I walked past the dock and saw Selphie and Tidus talking. They were really close to each other, and then I saw Tidus kiss Selphie's forehead.

_Aaaaaaw! _

After that I ran off to see Sora. HE WAS WITH NAMINE! She was flirting with him!

_THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!_

I marched right over there, grabbed Sora by the ear and pulled him away.

"I was trying to talk to her!" He protested.

"Can't you see? She's flirting with you and Riku to toy with my mind!" I screamed.

"Really? Well I don't blame her for flirting with me. I'm pretty irresistible!" Sora exclaimed.

"Stop being so full of yourself!" I yelled. I ran away then. I went home and had a nap. Sleeping is good for anger. Later on I went towards Sora again and he was talking to Namine…again! She hugged him and smiled at me. Then, the worst part came. SHE GRABBED HIS BUTT! Sora pulled apart from her then. I ran up to Namine and slapped her.

_NOBODY GRABS SORA'S BUTT EXCEPT ME! Well, not that I have… _

Sora and Namine stood in a state of shock.

_I just slapped her! _

"Kairi." Sora said. He touched my shoulder.

_OH MY GOD! I AM TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH SORA! _

I put my arm around Sora.

"This is one person, you can't have," I said to Namine. Sora and I walked away.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I…I don't know." I replied.

"What do you mean by: 'this is one person you can't have.'?" Sora asked.

"Well…she flirted with Riku…then had a date with Roxas and then she grabbed your butt! THAT WAS TAKING IT TOO FAR!" I screamed.

But why? Why would you be all defensive like that?" He asked.

"Because…because I really, really like you." I replied.

"Really, really?" He asked.

"Really, really." I replied. He kissed me. Riku saw.

_OH NO! _

When Sora walked away, Riku came up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you chose Sora." He said. Namine and Roxas had to leave. Namine explained that she just used hurting me to run away from her feelings for Roxas. We all said goodbye to each other.

That night, as the sun was setting, Sora, Riku and I sat down. Riku to my left, Sora to my right. Riku pulled out a paupu fruit. He took a bite, handed it to me, I took a bite, and handed it to Sora, and he took a bite too. I put my arms around Riku and Sora.

"FRIENDS FOREVER!" We said in unison.

_I've reached the last page in this book. (Wow this book is small) I should get a new book. I hope to share my struggles with girls everywhere. To teach them, never to give up._


End file.
